1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display module and a display panel thereof, and particularly relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) module and a LCD panel thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known liquid crystal display (LCD) module, a backlight source, a single color filter, a pair of substrates clamping a liquid crystal layer and a pair of polarizers with perpendicular optical axis are used to provide planar color imaging, though the known LCD module cannot implement a depth of field (DOF) display mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,221,417B2 discloses an LCD module, in which an upper glass substrate and a lower glass substrate are located at two sides of a liquid crystal layer, two polarizers are located at two sides of the liquid crystal layer, and the upper and lower glass substrates respectively have a color filter, where densities of the pair of color filters are similar, so as to achieve good color reproducibility in a transmission mode and a reflection mode. Taiwan Patent Publication No. 201011414A discloses an LCD module, in which a first display panel includes a first thin film transistor array substrate, a first color filter substrate and a first liquid crystal layer, and a second display panel includes a second thin film transistor array substrate, a second color filter substrate and a second liquid crystal layer, and based on different brightness ratios between each first pixel and a corresponding second pixel, an image observed by an observer may have different DOFs, such that the image may have a three-dimensional effect of different DOFs.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the Background section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.